Much Stronger Than Forever
by BonneyQ
Summary: Juvia is finally free and safe again, back in Fairy Tail. Or is she? Gray noticed a change in the Water Mage, but couldn't put a finger on what it was. Maybe together, they could work the trouble out and save Juvia's life once more. [Sequel of Far Longer Than Forever]


**AN: **Here we go! The sequel of "Far Longer Than Forever", if you haven't read it this will be a little confusing, but I guess that it can be read without it.

**WARNING:** This story will contain triggers such as: **rape and death** (even though nothing too graphic). Please, don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable. I'll try to do it as light as I can.

**#**

**Much Stronger Than Forever**

**Prologue**

**#**

_The Boss had his hands on her bare stomach, Juvia had her hands bound up to the headboard and a gag on her mouth so she couldn't say a word. The blonde man had his nose buried deep on her throat, biting her so hard and painfully that the blunette was sure there were blood coming out of the wound._

_It hurt so much. But what was worst was the way he touched her._

_Juvia was dirty now, filthy with his hands going south towards her bare thighs while whispering: "You are mine, Little Fairy."_

_She couldn't yell for help, so the girl just struggled to get her hands free and moved her body in a way the man couldn't do what he was planning on doing, but it just made the sadist bastard laugh and bite her neck once again._

_When would her Gray-sama arrive? Her friends? Didn't they know in how much pain she was?_

_As if he was reading her mind, he stopped the ministrations for a moment, just to whisper: "They'll not come. I _owe_ you now."_

With a startle, Juvia sat on her bed, breathing hard and looking around to situate herself; it was her bedroom in Fairy Hills. She was safe, the rest of the room, though, was a mess: water had wet her bed and was flowing down to the floor.

The Water Mage sighed and made it all disappear once more. It was the third night in a row that she had to dry her bed and floor with magical powers. The nightmares were getting worst and she hardly slept anymore, which was starting to get more and more evident by the bags under her eyes.

After cleaning up and making the rain stop outside Fairy Hills – the rain still fell when she got upset, even in her sleep –, Juvia sat on her bed, elbows resting on her thighs while she buried her face on her hands, exhausted. Maybe she was having a case of PTSD?

She looked over her bookshelf where she put her Gray-sama doll – which she made it and loved it very much – and couldn't even look at it right, so much that it was banned from her arms until she was better again. Not even her plushie should touch her in such estate.

A mess. For the past two weeks since she returned home, Juvia was a total mess.

The nightmares began slowly, always with that horrid man and even though Polyuska – and later Wendy – did heal her broken body, deep inside, Juvia was still broken. She hated what that man did to her; he didn't violate her but left her not quite herself.

Juvia got up from the bed and went to stand in front of the bull-body mirror. Looking herself in front of it, the blue of her hair contrasting with the camisole she wore was as white as her skin and even though there were no longer bruises on her, inside there were deep scars, things she would never forget.

Outside – despite of the bags under her eyes – she looked normal; inside, she was being torn apart and no one could see.

It was better that way, Juvia never wanted to burden her friends with a few bad dreams. It was going to pass. It always did.

**#**

Gray stared from far away as Juvia talked excitedly with Mirajane and Cana by the bar. She had taken a very well deserved vacation of two weeks. After being treated by Polyuska and Wendy, the Water Mage was brand new: not a single mark on her body.

But she was different.

Maybe he was going crazy, but there was something going on with her and Gray could feel it that even if she laughed, it didn't fully reach her eyes. There was no way that the blunette would go through five days in that hellhole and didn't change.

The Ice Mage touched the scar right above his left eye, his scars were visible; hers, however, were inside and those were the worst kind.

He wanted to help her, but every time the subject came up Gray saw that she easily dodged it, smiling and telling whoever asked that she was fine now that she was home.

The smile was as fake as her words.

Perhaps the man should talk to one of the girls to see if they could help Juvia out? But the blue haired girl was stubborn some times and could refuse to talk. Gajeel was out on a mission and wouldn't return for another few days.

Yes, Gray was between a rock and a hard place. Maybe _he_ was the one who should talk to her.

If only he knew how.

**#**

**AN:** My friends just opened my eyes that I update all the time and I didn't even realize it! Haha. They said that it's like when I have an idea, I don't stop it until it's written. I really didn't realized that I had so many fanfictions until they pointed out, and here's number 36!

Anyway, _thank you_ all so much for accompanying the first part, Far Longer Than Forever, and now (hopefully) this sequel. I hope to live up to the expectations!

09/23/2013**BonneyQ**


End file.
